


Unexpected Consequences

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis, The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: Rodney discovers an unexpected benefit of his bond to John.





	Unexpected Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **hc-bingo** April 2018: crossovers  
>  Also meets **mcsheplets** 269: Manipulate

Rodney had known Blair from his postgraduate days, both of them spending every free hour in the library studying towards their doctorates - multiple doctorates in Rodney's case - while others were out partying. He had scoffed at Blair's choice of study, one of the soft sciences to do with Anthropology rather than a 'real' science, but they had bonded over their fear of the head librarian: the Dragon Lady. Blair had tried to explain his ideas on Sentinels and Guides but it wasn't until years later that he saw his theories become reality. It was if the entire world suddenly exploded, with Sentinels coming online at a phenomenal rate.

Rodney prided himself on being the one to link this phenomenon to the first time the Stargate opened after thousands of years buried beneath the sands of Egypt.

Despite this, Sentinels and Guides were not common place, making up barely two percent of the world's population. Carson, a Guide with no Sentinel, had linked it to the ATA gene, and though there hadn't been any guarantee, as soon as Rodney took the gene therapy he knew he was a Guide too. He could feel the difference within himself as if his already brilliant mind had expanded even further. He could feel a strange draw to one particular man, but maybe it was because it was so new to him he ignored it.

John Sheppard was a typical Sentinel, and he even had elfin ears to go with the sensitive hearing. They had made a great team from the start, quickly becoming more than just teammates, but friends too, and yet it still took Rodney a few years on Atlantis to realize he was more than a friend; he was John's Guide, John's soulmate.

Rodney had always considered himself as unique, which led to a lonely existence. There was only one of him in the entire universe and only one John Sheppard, so it should have come as no surprise to discover they were soulmates. In fact it made perfect sense once he allowed himself to consider the possibility, and as soon as Rodney figured out he and John were meant for each other all of his interest in others, in Katie, Sam, and even Jennifer, simply faded away. Of course, John was even more oblivious than him where relationships are concerned so Rodney needed a little extra assistance to help John figure it out.

He took Blair's advice, and even took guidance from Blair's Sentinel and soulmate - Jim Ellison. Subtle manipulation seemed to be the key to winning over John as Rodney slowly weaved himself into all aspects of John's life. 

Eventually John noticed how it was always Rodney who pulled him out of the deeper zone-outs. Once John had come around to the idea and fully opened up to Rodney it was if their whole universe expanded even further. All of Rodney's planning came to fruition and as the soulbond fell into place he felt an almost overwhelming sense of belonging. He couldn't read thoughts but he could sense John's emotions, suddenly aware of all the pain and hurt John hid from the rest of the world behind a stoic soldier's face or a goofy smile. He could no longer hide his own pain, but they also shared joy and love. He felt John's determination as they fought the Wraith, and John felt Rodney's triumph when he made a breakthrough in his research. It should have been intimidating knowing someone could feel his every emotion, and disconcerting to feel John's but instead Rodney felt fully alive.

Bonding with John had made him feel whole, and for the first time in his life, he no longer felt so alone.

END  
 


End file.
